


Evie Frye  vs kassandra

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Two known fist fighters go at it in a wrestling match.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Kassandra
Kudos: 3





	Evie Frye  vs kassandra

Evie sporting a reddish pinks sports bra and black leggins,boots and wrist tape, spreads her hands up to the crowd with a beaming smile. Kassandra smiled, showing her muscled frame,she was wearing black pants and and sports bra,both women looked at one another with pride showing.

Both women shook hands and backed away,circling the ring as the ref signals the bell to ring,both women circled and lock up,evie applying a waistlock squeezing on the abs of kassandra who then moved around and apply a waist lock of her own and slams her down and turns and applies a front chancery, squeezing on the head before evie moved and applies a hammerlock as kassandra's belly laid on the mat.

Kassandra tries getting up but evie unloads some clubs to the shoulders and applies a arm wringer,kassandra on her knees and one hand slowly getting up and trips Kevin and applies a leg lock to the left knee,squeezing her bicep power on the leg,evie made a few attempts to move kassandra's head next to her other leg but kassandra foiled them.

Evie then roughly moved kassandra around and tries wrapping in a head scissors only for kassandra to touch the ropes,evie moved away, rolling back and on her feet,kassandra got up and stares at evie with a grin.

"Good form and amazing technical footwork."kassandra said circling evie who circles,both women took their time to try a lock up and both women do so again,evie moves into a hammerlock and clubs the back a few times before kassandra took her down to the mat with a arm lock,kassandra places a few well placed punches to the gut.

Kassandra tries a roll up but then evie does one of her own but kassandra grabbed the ropes,evie let's go and stands up,kassandra got up and both women circled the ring.

Kassandra moved wildly as evie stood, circling her,kassandra moved forward and evie tripped her and applies a leg lock while crouched down,kassandra's shoulders were on the mat and as the does a count kassandra held them up at one.

Kassandra pushed evie down to try applying a leg lock but evie quickly goes to her feet,working on the leg,kassandra pushed her back hard and gets up ad both women stand and stared at each other,kassandra snorts and pushed evie down on her butt.

Evie looked with disbelief but smirked at the greek women,kassandra smiles as evie got up and both circled and locked up,evie goes for a waistlock takedown,getting up she stomps on the back and gets down and applies a front face lock.

"Come on kassandra, want to tap?"evie asked and kassandra grunted,shaking her head,kassandra moved and applies a hammerlock  
,and evie tries to turn around and kassandra applies a chin lock,wrench on the head and neck.

Evie slowly gets up only for kassandra to take her down with a side headlock,wrenching on the neck but evie wraps her legs around kassandra head. Kassandra struggles and moves her body and does a handstand and jumps out on front of her and lands a hard punch to the chin.

Kassandra sees evie getting up and both women charged as kassandra does a hip toss and then sees evie get up from that, knocks her back down with a clothesline,evie gets back up and kassandra jumps and plants evie with a dropkick.

Evie got up and backs to her corner with a sweat begin to drip,kassandra breaths slowly as both women began to circle the ring again then locks up,kassandra tought evie was predictable but evie then hits some knees to the gut and clubs the back repeated while she takes kassandra to the corner and slams her head on it, she delivers some punches and kicks before whipping her to the other corner.

Evie charged at her but meets a boot from kassandra, she charged at evie, evie grabs the hand and ducks but kassandra held on to the hand and turns back and does a beautiful cartwheel beside evie and as evie turned kassandra ran at her with a elbow,knocking her down.

Kassandra gets fired up,she goes to the corner and waits for evie to get up,evie ran at kassandra who lifted her legs up and wraps them around evie and spins around for a hurricranna,sending evie to the other side of the ring.

Kassandra stand up as evie was feeling loopy ,the spartan charges and trips evie on her back and applies a unorthodox armbreaker submission hold."Give evie."Kassandra grin, she had one leg around the head and the other leg on the arm as evie slowly crouch, struggling to get up.

Evie shakes her head as she moved to the ropes,placing one foot on the ropes,kassandra let's go,showing a hint of frustration,turning her head at evie she notice regaining her focus.

She movedand hit a side kick to the gut of the brit,evie staggered back to the ropes and kassandra charged in like a bull and lands some punches to the mid section and lifts her up and slams her down with a suplex.

"Well evie,you been good at sizing me up and feeling me out,but it's time to get serious and kick this one up to overdrive."Kassandra said as she fixes her gloves,she noticed evie slowly lifting her head up.

"Guess your right on that but kyra gave me a run for my money and xenia has done so as well,but I feel your a bigger threat."evie smiled as she cracks her neck.


End file.
